At Peace
by Sweetpariii
Summary: People.well it is just a 6 alphbticl wrd.But it weighs mre thn anything else in our lifes..They influence yr life uptil such a extent that their presence cn either be a curse or a boom. And by Gods grace when u r blessed by one of the best hearted pple with u.Every other problem,wry or any othr thing that brings u in pain of seems nothing. Bcz all one needs a pure that beats 4 U.


_**Hello friends.. me back with again to fry u all.. hehe.. Kay karu.. adaat we mazbur hu n.a.. hehe..**_

 _ **Okay now, it's Freddy sir centric OS.. or to say Freddy sir point of view..**_

 _ **Now, leaving the u all.. go and read.. and yeah review too;)**_

* * *

Darkness is covering the whole sky, while the famous night city is silent at this time.. all are having their peacefull sleep in their homes.., droms, pg's and all. From a distance a low voltage light is peeping from the window.. And a stature of a man around 40's to 45's is visible.. to get a clear view of that the man, we moves close to him.. got to know the man is sitting over a study table.

The focus of study lamp is over on opened dairy, the man slowly picks the pen from the pen stand standing there, And bend down a bit to make himself comfortable.. following which he starts engraving some combinations of alphabatical letter on the plain page..

" hello, aaj bohut dino baad.. hmm.. Kya karu busy tha.. warna koun time spend nahi karna chahega tumhare sath.. (tiredly) pata hai kitne busy the.. 3-3 high profile case report hue the.. hum Sab ko to phir bhi kisi bahane se ghar bhej dete the... aur phir phone karke aane se mana kar dete the.. (said smiling) aur kabhi mana kare to ORDER de dete the.. (shook his head dissapointly) par teeno ( Acp sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Daya sir) ne bilkul bhi rest nahi kiya.. (taking a relaxation sign) cases to aaj khatam ho gaye but phir bhi kal bureau time se jana hai.. kyunki Report bhi submit karni hai..(coming back to point) isliye aaj time mila to soucha kyu nahi kuch bate kar li jaye apne sath.. (said smilingly, his mood swinged to sad, so added futher sadly) sacchi yaar bohut thak jAta tha is roz roz bhi bhag dor se.. bureau se late aana, aur phir ghar me akar Manish ki help kar na.. uff.. raat ko sone ke baad bhi fresh feel nahi hota tha.. arey Kya souchne lage.. ? Bhae wife ki help kar na Buri baat thodi hai.. balki mujhe to accha lagta h.. jab Mai uski help karta hu.. (lovingly with a smile) issi bahane hi to hum dono ek durse ke sath quality te spend karte hai.. (a bit sadly) warna humari duty me kaha time mil pata hai.."

Pauses for a while and in meantime, glanced over his wife who is sleeping on bed.. he smiled.. And paid his attention back to dairy.. which is a way he spends some time with him.. in his hectic schedule, not daily though but whenever, he got chance to do so, he never miss that.

"Pata hai last week ek bohut hi azeeb sa case aaya tha ek.. ki ek dost me apni sabse acchi dost ka khoon kar diya.. wo bhi bus iss liye ki usne Apna time uske sath spend karna band kar diya tha.. log bhi kitne pagal hote h.. samajh hi nahi pate ki akhir dosti hai kya..? Kehte kisse hai dosti..? Dosti to wo rishta hota jo in sab chizo se bohut door(beyond) hota hai.. usme ye zaruri nahi ki aap roz baate kare, ek dusre ek sath time spend kare..balki usme to koi boundations nahi hoti.. because the person accepted u as, u are..! S/he never stops u from teasing, leg pulling, infact s/he accompanies u in the laughing gala.. and also gets panic when u goes miss suddenly without any earlier warning or information.. (delightly) Jaise Mai aur vivek.. wo mujhe chahe kitna bhi pareshan kar le.. tang kar le.. ladle(fights) par jaise hi mujhpe pe koi parshani aati thi.. . bichari kitna pareshan ho jata his..(smiled with a wet eyed) jab HD wale case me mujhe kidnap kiya gaya tha aur meri jagh jali hui lash(Dead body) rakh di thi van me.. kitna roya tha wo.. Bilkul baccho ki tarah ( smiled lovingly) aur meri use halat ke liye apne aap ko dohshi(Responsible) thehraraha tha.. (pausing for a nana seconds) pagal.. "

Stops as he drifted back to his memory lane and missing him so much today.. though he left Mumbai years back but still, the bond they shared before, is same. Still vivek teases him a lot over phone and also gets panic when he don't revive any call from his side after a certain time span. Snapping out from his trance with a smile.. he again puts some pressure over pen's nib and starts.. with a different track..

"18 saal.. (taking a breath) 18 saal.. Sab suchte h itne saal kaam Karne is baad bhi Mai abhi tak same INSPECTOR ki post par hu.. ur iske liye bus Sab ke dimag me ek hi baat aati hai.. ki Freddy ke pass koi quality hi nahi hai.. wo to cid officer Hokar Atmao se darta h.. haan Mai darta hu Atmao se kyunki jab mai chota tha to mujhe atmao ki bohut we kisse sunae gaye the... kabhi chachu sunte to kabhi papa.. yada pareshan karu to Maa bhi sunati thi.. bohut Dar jata tha Mai.. aur Dar ke mare ma ke Goud me hi so jata tha.. ek do baar to itna Dar gaya tha ki agle din mujhe bohut tez bukhar bhi ho gaya tha.. Baccha tha na.. to Sab kuch sach lagta tha.. bus wo Dar mere dil me bas gaya.. aur wo Dar aaj tak mere dil me hai.. Kehte hai bache chikni mitti(clay) ke ghade (pot) jaise hote hai, unhe jaise shikhaoge wo waise hi ban jayenge.. bus issliye mujhe bhi atmao pe vishwas ho gaya.. ki wo hoti hai.. aur aaj tak Mai iss Dar se bahar nahi nikal paya, tabhi to agar aaj bhi atmao ka case report hota to mera dar mujh ko overpower kar leta hai.. . aur kissi ko pata na chale mere iss Dar ke bare me to bus mind divert karne ke liye Mai aise react karta hu.. par mujhe bohut accha lagta hai.. jab kabhi abhijeet sir, daya sir, ya Acp sir mujhe Dante hai aur kehte hai ki ye atma watma kuch nahi hoti.. aur issi wajah se ab mera Dar kuch kam ho gaya hai..." pauses for a while, to fell the pleasures with a smile, of getting such an amazing person as his senior.

"Haan muje bohut bura lagta h.. jab koi mujhe ye kehta hai ki 18 saal pehle bhi mai issi position par tha aur aaj bhi issi position par hu.. aur mere sath ke officers ka promotion ho gaya.. lekin bus thodi der ke liye.. kyunki Mai Ajanta hi.. chahe rank wise mera promotion nahi hua ho.. (with a proud smile) par sabke dilo me meri alag jagah hai.. jo iss materialistic ranking criteria se bohut dur hai.. aja bhi mere pe koi musibat aa jaye to Sab bohut pareshan ho jayenge.. mera kidnap ho jaye to kissi bhi halal me mujhe dhund hi nikalenge.." smiled lovingly.

Dropping his pen down, he drifts down his memory lane.. the incidence where he mistakenly entered in that room charged with radio active waves.. at that time the pain reflected by those pair of eyes of his abhijeet sir. And when doctor informed Acp sir that there is only 50% chances for my survival.. the ever tough man's eyes reflected the salty drop and fear in his heart. Snapping out from his trail, he again grabbed the pen in his fingers and starts writing after bending down a bit.

"Pata hai mujhe bohut bura laga jab pankaj ne kaha ki uska promotion hone wala hai.. arey nahi Mai uske liye khush tha.. par apne liye dukhi tha.. ki apne se umar me aur experience me kam officers ko mujhe SIR bolna padhta hai.. kyunki wo mujhe se senior post par hai.. aur ab pankaj ko bhi.. (taking a sigh).. uss din me bohut upset tha to bus.. ghar aane ke wajah coffee shop pe chala gaya.. arey wahi mera favorite jo juhu beach ke pass hai.. sachhi wo jagah mere sare sawalo ka jawab de dete hai.. uss din bhi diya.. bohut hi pyare tarike se.. (smiling softly, he drifted back to that very day incident)

 **After leaving the bureau with a pain and sadness in his heart.. he just moves to the direction of his place.. his favorite place, where no one will questions him regarding his fear, his position; where no one will point out his weaknesses and make fun of that. His steps comes to an hault and he gazed up.. THE SUNSHINE CAFE is embossed on the top of the shop.. he smiled smoothly. Entering inside, he walks towards his seat.. the big window Panel seat.. from where the view of nature's beauty is clearly visible..**

 **He is looking outside, figuring out the kids playing with the waves of water, people belonging to various age groups were also enjoying the drizzling of rain, which just started to falling down from the above blue sky. A voice chimed from his side and jerking out from his trance he looked beside him, where a waiter is standing with a note pad..**

 **"Good Evening Sir, (he nodded with a soft smile) May i have ur order please..?" Waiter greets him and asks him for his order.**

 **"One black coffee without sugar" he placed an order.**

 **"Sure Sir, a minute please.. " saying so he leaves the place for fetching the order he got.**

 **Freddy again shifts his gaze towards the outside view.. and staring outside with blankness in his eyes and mind. Few minutes later he got served with his order place by him.. giving a nod to waiter, who left after placing the bill over his table. While, he grabbed the Coffee Mug and starts taking the small sips of the Hot Coffee looking outside.**

 **Later, his trail got disturbed by a pull, he has been filling down his jeans.. he gazed down, a small girl merely 4-5 years, is pulling his Jean in order to grasp the attention of Him.., he smiled, after keeping the mug on the table bend down with,**

 **"Armey humari Ruhi yaha.. ( spread his hand softly over his face, and noticed that her fluffy pink cheeks are wet with the salty drops..) he hurriedly holds hem with one hand on lifts her up in his lap and wipped her tears.. with, "Ruhi.. Ruhi beta Kay hua apko..? Aap ro kyu rahe ho..? Aap to bohut strong ho na..? (But the little girl is still sobbing and tears were again starts forming in his eyes.., looking that something strike in his mind) beta bhaiya ne kuch kiya..? "**

 **The girl nodded.. sweetly.. and he adds in fake anger, "acha to Kya kiya Sami ne bata, uncle abhi uski class lenge.. "**

 **"Aap sachhi me bhaiya ki class lo ge na.. (he shook his head positively) aap na unhe na bohut dantna.. unhone meri choco le li.. " again starts crying. "**

 **"Ruhi.. Ruhi beta dekho rote nahi.. hum abhi bhaiya ki class lete hai (he pulled his wallet out from his jean's pocket and, after paying he bill he moves out in the particular direction)**

 **The little girl guided him, following which they reached the destination.. where a boy of same age of girl (4-5 years) is standing holding a half eaten choco in his hand, his fingers are coated with melted choco and mouth too.. but still looking cute.**

 **He first smiled.. but suppressed it and masked himself with anger expression after getting an angry shot from a little girl.**

 **"Sami ye kya? Apne Ruhi ki chocolate kyu li? "He said in strict yet polite tone.**

 **Sami lifts his head up, so that he can see his Freddy uncle clearly..then glance at his drama queen sister, who don't know how always traps everyone and always turn everything in her favour and he gets scold, with fiery eyes. Who in fraction of second hide her face in his Freddy uncles neck..**

 **He looks at the girl, then to Sami.., "Sami galt baat aap apni behan (sister) ko dara rahe ho.. "**

 **He slowly release the girl from his grip and make her stand on her feet.. with, "chalo shabash ab batao Kya hua..? Hmm. "**

 **" teddy uncle bhaiya ne meri choco le li.. "said pointing at the choco in sami's grip, who instantly hide his behind himself, with..**

 **"nahi uncle ye meri choco hai.. ye apni choco finish kar chuki hai"**

 **He looked at the girl.. who nods negatively in such a cutest way.., "nahi teddy uncle.. bhaiya juth bol rahe hai.. " pointing to her bhaiya..**

 **He is now pissed btw the two kids.. what to do he don't know, both kids are just fighting over the choco.. they only way he find out that is.. to buy a new choco for both of them.. he looked around both unfortunately there is not any confectionary shop, means no chance to escape from this child's quarrel.**

 **He is just looking that the kids.. who are now verbally fighting indirectly, signing Freddy as a mediator. Just then, a lady around 30-35 came running and stops near the kids.. keeled down and says, "arey Kya hua? Ab kyu lad rahe ho aap dono..? "**

 **"Mumma Maine kuch nahi kiya.. ye bhaiya hi lad rahe hai..? " the girl cutely complained to her mother.**

 **The little boy look at his sister amazingly.. that how easily his sisters blamed him for everything... in order to defend himself he says, " mumma Maine kuch nAhi kiya.. balki ye hi lad rahi hai mujhe se.. (pointing that Freddy sir)Aur dekho Freddy uncle ko bhi bula liye.. "**

 **The lady gazed at Freddy sir and says.. "sorry Sir wo bus ye dono... "cutted by Freddy sir.. "arey nahi koi baat nahi.. Mai chalta hu.. " the lady nodded and he moves on. The lady again shifts her attention back to her childs.**

 **Taking a sign, "accha ab batao baat Kya hai..? Kyu lad rahe ho aap dono.. haan" questions both.**

 **"Mumma Bhaiya ne meri chocolate le li.. "in a crack tone.**

 **"Mumma pehle isse bolo ye mujhe 'bhaiya' bolna band kare.. (said irritatedly) sab bolte hai jab hum dono ek hi class me padhte hai to ye mujhe bhaiya kyu bolti hai..? Aur mumma Maine nahi li iski (eyeing Ruhi) choco , ye apni finish kar chuki hai.. "the boy counter fires.**

 **"Kyu? Kyu mumma jab Bhaiya mujh se bada h to Mai bhaiya ko Bhaiya hi bulaungi na.. " Ruhi says.. while her mother nodded positively.**

 **"Kyu? Bulaogi..(though he too don't want her to address him by his name, but a evil idea strike in his head so added) mumma agar Mai iska Bhaiya hu to phir isse meri sari baat manni chahiye.. Magar ye to meri ek bhi baat nahi manti... aur dekho abhi bhi meri choco le rahi thi.. aur puri chocolate melt karwa di.. "said annoyingly.**

 **Their mumma was also got trapped b/w her two kids.. pauses for a while to get a solution of her kids problem.. she pulled out something from her clutch.. then stated..**

 **"Accha ab chup.. aap dono ek Dam.. finger on you lips.. (both brother sister first glanced at their mother, then each other.. which a look 'Mar gaye' as their mother is now sounding angry) good.. now close your eyes.. (both kids follows their mother's instruction, but being more naughty the litle girl tries to see while opening her one eye.. keenly.. but failed.. as her mother caught her)**

 **In bit strict tone.. "Ruhi.. no cheating close your eyes.. " to which the girl instantly close her eyes tightly.. which bring a smile over her mumma's face..**

 **"Chalo now both of you forward your hands.. "both did the same as instructed by their mother.. in next second they feels something on their hands.. so immediately opened their eyes.. and their faces reflecting a 1000v bulb's glow.. and screamed in excitement..**

 **"Chocolate.. "and lept on their mother.. with.. "thank you mumma.. love you mumma.. " in reply the lady tightens the grips around her children's back.. with.., "love you too bacche.. ""**

 **Separating from hug.. the girl.. slowly forward her choco to her brother.. which confuses both mother-Son..**

 **"Bhaiya.. ye choco na aap le lo.. Maine apnki choco kharb kar di thi na.. (both mother and son are just trying to make out the reason of her act.., while she requests) par please Mai na apko Bhaiya hi bulaungi.. (looking down) app mere Bhaiya hi ho.. and (hurriedly.. ) promise aaj ke baad Mai apko tang nahi karungi aur na hi apki choco lungi.. par please Mai apko apke name se nahi bulaungi.. "starts looking down.. while still her hand is stretched out.. forwarding her choco to her brother.**

 **Mother smiled on her doll's innocence, but didn't interrupt as she want her kids to solve the matter by their own..the little boy gazes her mother in order to ask for her help.. in reply his mother just shrugged her shoulder.. now he is perplexed what to do..? As he himself don't want to be called by Name.. he loves, the loves and respect the word "Bhaiya"carries..**

 **He moves forward and hold her hand.. following which, he turns her hand to her only.. with.. "mujhe tumhari choco nahi chahiye.. wo to mai.. haan Mai bus tumhe tang kar Raha tha.. (the girl smiled sweetly and cuddle the choco tightly near her chest.. Sami smiled looking at her tactics.. to tease him adds in serious tone) par agar ab tum ne mujhe pareshan kiya na to mai tumhe baat nahi karunga.. aur Bhaiya bhi nahi bolne Dunga.. (sadly) mujhe bohut old old jaisi feeling aati hai.. "sad making a face.**

 **Both chuckled.. soon Sami too joins them.. stopped with a voice chimed from behind.., "arey wah aap dono ke bich to Sab sort out hoga.. (kids laughs happily looking at each other.. then their Freddy uncle) to issi Khushi me.. (forwarding something) ye rahi aap dono ke liye chocos.. (kids hesitates to take the choco's first gazed their mother, who nods, after that grabbed hurriedly with a sweet thank).**

Snapping out from his though with a smile.. he again leans forward and starts.. writing further..

"Use din Mai ghar wapis aate hue yahi souch raha tha.. ki Kay Mai kabhi Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko naam as bula paunga..? Shayad nahi.. kabhi nahi.. mana ki wo mujhe se age me chote aur post me bade.. par unhone kabhi mujhe low feel nahi karne diya.. wo humesha mere sath the. Aur humesha honge..Aur Mai khush hu apni designation apni life ke sath.. because I'm blessed with so many awesome people's in my life.. "

sweet smile erruptes over his lips and Dropping his pen down.. he leaned back.. resting his head on the back of chair.. closes his eyes.. stays in same position... until a familiar voice bounced over his ear drums..

"Freddy.. waha Kay Kat rahe ho itni raat too.. chalo so jao.. kal bureau bhi to Jana h na.. "

"Haan bus abhi aaya manisha.. " he smiles and after mustering the things from the table. He moves towArds the bed and lay down.. with satisfaction and smoothness in his heart..and soon dozed off.

 _ **"Form is temporary class is permanent"**_

* * *

 _ **Hi once again.. done with your reading.. so now tell me how's it..?**_

 _ **All types of reviews are welcome..**_

 _ **Okay then lemme leave..**_

 _ **Bye stay blessed.. keep smiling always..**_

 _ **Thank you so much..**_


End file.
